


The Untangible Changkyun and his Relentless Heat

by monstabaebae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Changkyun, CEO Wonho, Hardcore, Lots of Sex, M/M, Many kinks shall be shown, Office AU, Secretary Changkyun, Slow Burn, Smut, WONHO IS WHIPPED, bear with me, heat - Freeform, let your kink flag fly my loves, this may become chaptered, top!wonho, wonkyun rise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: Hoseok has had a crush on his sassy and beautiful secretary, Changkyun, for a few years now. But everything changes when Changkyun goes into heat at the office and asks Hoseok for help.





	1. Day One: Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Im back with a new Wonkyun fic that I hope you will like. If everyone enjoys it, I’ll consider making this a chaptered fic.  
> For now, enjoy!

There was only one way to describe Im Changkyun: how one feels when falling asleep. His beauty is one that makes a man want to curl up into the warmth in his eyes and let his mind fade into the unknown. His voice was smooth and deep, the mere sound of it creating a layer of content made of pure satin, gentle and relaxing to the ear. His smile was the greatest dream anyone could ever imagine into life.

His personality was like a dream in general: unpredictable, sometimes fun, sometimes sad, sometimes crazy or sometimes, even sensual. Changkyun’s sense of humor and mannerisms could give someone whiplash if they didn’t know how to handle him properly, but he was harmless and charming in his own way.

He enjoyed being by himself, which only aided in the mystery surrounding him. He was always smiling and working hard (despite throwing in a prank or two) but he always seemed out of reach. He was close enough that he could almost be touched, yet at the last moment, he always managed to slip out of grasp. Tangible but merely a mirage.

Hoseok knew all of this. He knew that falling for Im Changkyun would only end in heartbreak and yet he still pursued the boy, almost subconsciously.

For Hoseok was a feared alpha of a famous company and he could have whomever he wanted. But he found himself falling for Im Changkyun: An omega and his personal secretary.

 

“Hoseok hyung!” A voice called Hoseok from his thoughts, his head snapping up in surprise to the call.  He wasn’t surprised to see Changkyun sitting at his desk in the corner of the room, typing away at his computer.

He pretended not to check the other out as he ran a hand through his hair and moved his gaze to stare at his computer. The secretary was teasing Hoseok with his clothes: a low cut white sweater that showed the male’s sharp collarbones and black business slacks that hugged all of the right places. “What is it? Can’t you see I’m busy?” He asked sternly, not wanting any sass as he focused on the back of Changkyun’s tan neck.

Hoseok could practically hear the smirk in Changyun’s response. “Busy dozing off as usual. What’s been on your mind lately? Have I been running through it?”

The older man took in his secretary’s long eyelashes and deep eyes, attempting to will down the near-palpitation in his chest from the beautiful sight. The brat really knew how to get to him. “Why don’t you make use of this running chatter and go get us some coffee?”

“Please, you hate coffee.” Changkyun waved his free hand, the other continuing taping away on his keyboard. Technically Changkyun should’ve been in a crap ton of trouble for disobeying the CEO of one of the biggest companies in Seoul, (an Alpha CEO to be exact) but Hoseok never bothered to reprimand him. 

The older man had given Changkyun a job as soon as he walked in the door for the interview. He was so tiny and unsure, his Korean broken after living in America and other countries for so long. Somehow, Hoseok knew Changkyun had potential. He had a fire in his eyes and the determination to not let anything get in his way of working hard. That was two years ago. Changkyun had been working as Hoseok’s secretary ever since.

He was wary of the younger male at first, but Changkyun wasn’t a typical omega. He wasn’t needy or even nice for that matter. He liked to be gross when he ate around Hoseok, loved to prank his boss on a regular and hated cleaning up after himself. Hoseok had to make spring cleaning a monthly thing in their office.

To top it all off, he never believed in having sex. He was on so many suppressants to control his heats, but not allowing his body to naturally function as it should. Hoseok knew that method was extremely dangerous. Eventually the pills would stop working altogether, which would cause all of those suppressed hormones to crack and overflow to a brink of no return.

The thought alone always worried Hoseok. Changkyun was already 22 and hadn’t gone through a proper heat with someone. The boy would need a mate soon.

Even as they sat on opposite sides of the room, Changkyun’s usual scent felt more tense than usual, as though the younger was trying to hide how he was feeling. Tilting his head, Hoseok tried to seem nonchalant as he played with his pen. “Got something on your mind?”

Changkyun almost looked startled, his eyes growing large as he quickly shook his head and returned his gaze to the screen. “It’s nothing really. I just remembered that I have to grab some things for the company party this afternoon. I’m in charge of grabbing all of the desserts from up the block.”

Hoseok had almost forgotten about the party. Then, he remembered his friend Minhyuk ordering all of the pies and cakes on Hoseok’s credit card. Rolling his eyes mentally at his friend’s antics, Hoseok offered a small smile. “Want me to go with you?”

Changkyun waved his hand with a boyish grin, moving to stand up and put on his jacket. “Don’t worry about it. I may be an omega but I’m not as frail as I look. I’ll be back soon. Text me if you need anything.”

The CEO watched the boy leave and sighed, suddenly missing the scent of the younger male. He was so used to having Changkyun around in his office, he almost felt naked without the other.

He sent some emails and made some phone calls with some businessmen, only to find himself growing bored. He glanced at the clock, nothing that his secretary had been gone for around 20 minutes.

He wondered if Changkyun needed help, he was so small, surely he would need Hoseok’s help to carry everything. Without a second thought, Hoseok stood up, grabbed his wallet and headed to the bakery up the block.

Before he left the room, his eyes wandered to his secretary’s computer. He scanned the open browser page and felt his eyes widen in shock. With a curse, he ran out of his office to the front of the building.

Catching his breath, he closed his eyes and inhaled the air around him. 

Hoseok didn’t have to scrounge to find Changkyun like normal humans. All he had to do was merely follow the familiar scent that filled his office every day: the scent of pine trees and vanilla, earthy and sweet.

He caught wind of the scent without difficulty, but he could smell the strain on it from before. Only this time, it was stronger, sweeter and intoxicating in his nostrils.

The CEO ran through the endless crowds of people, pushing and cutting through any opening he could find to get to the bakery. Once he reached the bakery, the scent was overwhelming and he stepped inside with a growl.

Leaning against the counter, attempting to keep the cakes in hand, Changkyun was panting heavily. His cheeks were flush and his eyes were dialiated, attempting to focus as he visibly shuddered. He looked at the door and let out a sound that sent Hoseok’s blood running south. “H-Hyung...”

Hoseok felt his body move before his mind could catch up. He grabbed the secretary and threw him over his shoulder, paid for the cakes and walked out with them in a full paper bag in the blink of an eye. He was on autopilot as he walked back to the building, shielding the smaller male from prying eyes and hungry alphas along the way.

It wasn’t until they made it to the elevator that Hoseok caught up to himself. He held Changkyun up easily, but felt his sanity tense as he noticed a large wet spot on the whimpering male’s pants.

He was leaking.

“H-Hyung...” Changkyun whispered, broken and needy in a way that had Hoseok’s pants tightening. “It hurts...”

Hoseok held his breath and tried to pay attention to the numbers changing above them. The scent was even stronger now. “What have I told you about using those damn suppressants so much? This is what happens when you don’t take care of yourself!”

The smaller male shivered, his pheromones oozing desire and desperation. “I-Im sorry. W-What happens now?”

“I’m taking you home.” Hoseok was about to lose his mind. Why was this elevator so slow?

“I-I can go by myself. I don’t h-have any roommates or family to take care of me..” The male attempted to move from Hoseok’s grip, only to cry out, his body beginning to overheat.

“Shit- Hold on, Changkyun.” Hoseok muttered, sighing in relief as the doors finally opened. He carried the male to the office and set him on the desk, quickly locking the door behind them.

Changkyun was whimpering louder now, his face and neck a bright red and his dark eyes, so pretty as they turned black in desire. “I... I can make it home by myself-“

“You think I’m gonna let you go home in that condition?” Hoseok bristled, his eyes narrowing as his body began to shake from holding back. The sickly sweet scent of vanilla and pine was making him nauseous with desire, his desire aching in his body as sweat trickled down his neck. No, he thought to himself. Changkyun’s needs come before my own.

Taking a deep breath, Hoseok set the cake bag onto the desk beside the omega, his eyes closed. “I’ll have to send you to the hospital at this rate. You cant take any more suppressants and I don’t know if there’s a doctor nearby that can-“

His words were cut short as he felt a pair of lips kiss his jaw.

He opened his eyes and looked at Changkyun, the smaller male’s frame trembling in the cool office air and his eyes trembling with need. “Changkyun... why did you..?”

Changkyun bit his plump lip, his deep voice soft as he placed another kiss on the alpha’s skin, this time on his chin. “I-I know this is a lot to ask of you, and I already owe you so much... Y-You can say no if you want but... I-I want you to be my first time, hyung.” He gave Hoseok’s skin the smallest lick, burning to the touch as Changkyun panted in need.

Hoseok’s mind whirled. What was he supposed to do? Changkyun was his secretary, an employee for goodness sake! How could he fuck his own employee in the company building?

On the other hand, Changkyun was a good kid. Sassy and annoying, sure, but he was kind and took all of Hoseok’s shit without a single glare or huff. Hoseok liked Changkyun, for better or for worse, probably more than he should. He had dreamed of having sex with Changkyun before and was always curious, but he had good intentions this time around.

Which is why he only hesitated a moment before he cupped the omega’s face in his large hands. “I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.” He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest as he pressed his lips to the smaller male’s.

Maybe it was the pheromones or just pure desire, but Changkyun tasted like the sweetest nectar on Hoseok’s lips. Liquid bliss filled his body as Changkyun kissed the older male back, opening his mouth with a keen as Hoseok devoured the male with his tongue. The kiss was intense, Hoseok ravenously licking into Changkyun’s mouth, while the smaller male took it with strained whimpers and gasps.

Hoseok pulled away, licking the string of saliva between their lips. He took in Changkyun’s appearance, leaning in to place a deep kiss on the omega’s throat, down to the sweater collar, lapping at the sharp collarbones he loved so much. “Am I allowed to have all of you, beautiful?”

The alpha knew Changkyun had already given him consent, but he wanted to make sure what the male was asking for. The first time is the one you never forget and Hoseok didn’t want the other to make this decision irrationally. He wanted Changkyun to be sure.

The secretary looked Hoseok over, from head to toe and with a dirty gaze. He didn’t hesitate to lean back slightly and part his legs. Despite being fully clothed, Hoseok felt his brain fog as Changkyun played with the zipper on his tight business slacks. “Take me. I want you, Hoseok.”

The final shred of sanity snapped in Hoseok’s brain, the strain unbearable as he pinned Changkyun to the desk. He captured the other in a deep kiss, sliding his hand under the male’s sweater to caress the hot skin underneath. Changkyun was toned but soft, fragile but begging to be bruised as Hoseok pinched the male’s nipple harshly, earning a deep moan in response. The sound had Hoseok whipped and he didn’t hesitate to bite into the omegas throat in hopes of hearing more.

Pulling away to catch his breath, Hoseok tugged at the hem of Changkyun’s sweater, silently asking for permission. When the omega nodded, Hoseok pulled off the garment slowly, taking in every inch of Changkyun’s torso with a smile. From his perky brown nipples, to the flat plane of his tummy and his smooth hipbones, Hoseok sighed in content. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, meaning every word as he placed another kiss on Changkyun’s lips, his fingers twisting the perky buds gently.

Changkyun gasped into the kiss, swirling his tongue with Hoseok’s as he arched to the sweet pain on his chest. He began to buck his hips, eager for more friction as Hoseok squeezed the sensitive area of the omegas sides. He took his time to kiss down the secretary’s neck and torso, licking at the tan skin and drinking in the male’s scent as though it were his saving grace. He kissed the omega’s navel tenderly as he slowly undid the male’s jeans.

Changkyun’s eyes closed, his hands moving to Hoseok’s hair as the alpha tugged off the tight jeans. He looked into Changkyun’s expression as he got on his knees in front of the desk, breathing over the stained and sticky material of the briefs. The omega’s all but shattered at the sensation, writhing with a desperate, “P-Please...”

Hoseok savored the sound and the tease of wetness on his tongue, tugging the material down a bit more to kiss the base of the length. “Please what, cutie?” He gave the base a sharp lick and blew on it again, earning another powerful tremor of bliss from the smaller male.

“P-Please take me! Please, please, I-I need it! H-Hyung-!” Changkyun’s eyes snapped open as Hoseok pulled off the garment in one go and pushed the leaking length into his mouth. Changkyun gasped loudly for air, overwhelmed by the heat around his length as his entire body shook in pleasure, his toes curling and his neck flushing as he cried out. “Oh my god... Hyung...!”

Hoseok’s eyes never left Changkyun’s bliss-filled face, sucking hard and slow on the swollen girth. He caressed Changkyun’s thighs like a lover would, soothing and gentle juxtaposed to his relentless mouth, sucking and licking the male hungrily as the pheromones drove his inner alpha crazy.

All too soon, the pleasure became too much and Changkyun’s voice began to break with a whimper. “I-I can’t hold on... I-I need to...!” He couldn’t get another word out as Hoseok gave a harsh suck, the omega arching his back and releasing with a moan of Hoseok’s name.

The alpha swallowed the release with a growl. Salty and sweet, just like Changkyun. He popped off his lips and stood up to unbutton his shirt. “How was that?” He whispered with a smirk, revealing more skin as each button was removed.

Changkyun watched with a dazed expression, his length already hard despite the recent orgasm. He let out a huff as he pushed Hoseok’s hands away, undoing the buttons of the shirt himself with a pout. “Fuckin’ amazing. I need you balls deep in me now. Fuck this stupid shirt. It’s in the way of what I want.”

Despite the heat of the moment, Hoseok chuckled as his shirt was slowly removed. “Who would’ve thought you’d be even sassier during sex?” Hoseok was a large man and was proud of his strong physique. He exercised daily and watching his crush all but rip off his shirt to touch him, it was beyond arousing. He ran his fingers through Changkyun’s hair and earned a purr in response, the sound making his length twitch in his pants once more.

Changkyun was nearly done unbuttoning the shirt, when he suddenly tore it open. Buttons went flying onto the floor and Hoseok opened his mouth to reprimand the omega. “Hey-“. His words stopped as he looked down.

Changkyun was kissing Hoseok’s chest, while grinding against the alpha’s thick thigh.

Changkyun was humping him like a puppy, with those large brown eyes and swollen lips looking up at him. So pretty.

Hoseok took a deep breath and undid the button of his pants, slowly pulling down the zipper. “Is Changkyunnie horny? What does my baby want?”

At the nicknames, Changkyun let out a dirty moan and spread his legs. Naked and beautiful, Changkyun climbed into all fours on Hoseok’s desk. His length was red and leaking with need and his body was shaking as he glanced at Hoseok over his shoulder. “I-I need Hyung inside of me... I need it, please.”

In his wildest dreams, Hoseok never thought he would ever witness this moment. A horny Changkyun begging for Hoseok to fuck him. He was unable to hold back a smile as he gave the omega’s entrance a small kiss, enjoying the mewl that left the male’s lips. “I’m gonna make love to you, gorgeous. I won’t knot you today.”

“B-But, I want it.” Changkyun begged, the pout in his voice. He wiggled his ass teasingly, earning a growl from Hoseok in response.

The alpha took off his pants and briefs, striking his large length slowly with a hiss. “Are you sure you want something this big knotting you? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Changkyun turned his head to look at the alpha, the omega’s mouth salivating as he stared at the large girth. “I’d love to have something that big knot me.” He spread his ass wider, his body shaking in desire while a smirk filled his lips. “Come here and fuck me already, hyung.”

Hoseok always gave Changkyun whatever he wanted, whether it be food, coffee or a cab home. But this time, Hoseok wasn’t giving in. He smirked and put a condom on his length before pushing in the head. “You’re not the one giving out demands, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun’s entire body tensed as Hoseok pushed in, his fists clenched but he made no sound. Hoseok waited a minute or so before pushing in until he was about halfway, the tight heat making his eyes roll back. Changkyun grunted and bit his lip, his scent filling Hoseok with a desire and need he couldn’t hold back from any longer.

He finally pushed in all the way, earning a deep moan from Changkyun. As soon as Changkyun gave the ok, Hoseok lost it. Gripping the omega’s hips, Hoseok began to buck his hips into the blissful heat, pounding into Changkyun with all of his strength as the younger male cried out in pleasure.

The air was hot and heavy, filled with desperate and the scent of sex as Hoseok snapped his hips at a brutal speed. He raised Changkyun’s leg to push in deeper, getting lost in Changkyun’s begs and pleads for more.

“Y-Yes, H-Hyung...” Changkyun moaned out, gripping the table with a smirk as he bounced back to the thrusts. Hoseok watched as the omega’s ass jiggled with each thrust and gave it a harsh slap, loving how Changkyun took his length like a pro.

Hoseok bit and sucked into his secretary’s shoulder, growling under his breath as his large form dominated the omega. He let all insecurities go and fucked Changkyun the way he dreamed he would: hard, full of euphoria and Changkyun’s cries of the alpha’s name.

It wasn’t long before Changkyun clenched, his breathing labored as his face flushed. “H-Hyung... I’m gonna..”

Hoseok wrapped his hand around the omega’s swollen length and stroked it in time with his relentless thrusts. “Let it out, angel. We’re not done yet.”

As though on command, Changkyun shuddered and released into the alpha’s hand. Hoseok pulled his hand away and licked his fingers clean before throwing everything off of his desk, uncaring of the items that fell and crashed to the floor. Ignoring Changkyun’s surprise, Hoseok moved to lay down flat on his desk and pulled the omega onto his lap with a growl. “Ride me.”

“Fuck.” Changkyun moaned, quickly bracing his hands in the alpha’s chest as he began to rock his hips. Hoseok aided by bucking his hips upwards, rolling his hips with low grunts while Changkyun bounced hard and fast on the girth.

Hoseok loved this view the most. His flushed omega secretary, looking down at him with those big beautiful eyes. Changkyun met the alpha’s eyes and moaned as he stroked himself, his body covered in sweat despite his length still being hard.

Hoseok bucked harder and faster, Changkyun’s eyes rolling back as he bit his lip harshly in attempts to gain control. “Gonna... gonna cum..” He threw his head back and released, coating Hoseok’s chest in his release with a convulsion of ecstasy.

Hoseok sat up and placed a deep kiss on Changkyun’s lips. He wrapped the male’s limbs around his body and rocked his hips slow and steady. Changkyun didn’t seem to mind, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s neck as he bounced and rolled his hips fluidly, as though he had rode a Hoseok a hundred times and this wasn’t his first time.

Hoseok swirled his tongue slowly into Changkyun’s mouth, getting used to his taste and taking everything he could from the other as he lost himself in the kiss. He moved his hips a bit faster, letting the heat and closeness of the male fill up places inside of him he had neglected for so long.

As they kissed, there was a knock on the door. They both froze, eyes wide.

“Hoseok! It’s time for the party!” The voice called, loud and bright. It was Minhyuk.

Crap.

“O-One second!” Hoseok called out, kissing Changkyun greedily as he rocked his hips once more. The smaller male seemed worried, but he melted into the alpha nonetheless.

“What are you doing in there? Wasn’t Changkyun supposed to arrive with the cakes?” Minhyuk asked, a frown in his voice as he tried to open the locked door.

Hoseok was full on bucking into Changkyun now, the smaller male biting into his lip to hold back his noises as Hoseok cleared his throat. “H-He should be there any minute! Give him 10 minutes, I’ll call him now.”

Minhyuk sighed. “Fine. I’ll wait for him to show up... better yet, I’ll meet him at the bakery!” With that, Minhyuk ran down the hall and or of earshot.

With a sigh of relief, Hoseok kissed Changkyun deeply and bucked his hips with a hum. “I thought he’d never leave.”

Changkyun smiled, his features wrecked as he bit into Hoseok’s neck playfully. “I have to meet him. But first...” Without warning, he bounced rapidly on Hoseok’s length, clenching and slamming the girth into him with closed eyes.

Hoseok’s body turned white hot, his vision spotting with stars as his body curled and his length tensed. “Holy shit... holy shit, Changkyun...”

Changkyun’s touchwas soothing as he held Hoseok close, continuing his pace as the alpha met his end. Eyes rolling back and his hips stuttering, Hoseok released into the condom with a cry, holding Changkyun close through his high. The omega met his release shortly after, shivering in the embrace

Long moments passed as they held one another, the heat still there but calm, for now. Hoseok lifted his head and placed soft kisses on Changkyun’s face. “You look wrecked.” He grinned.

The secretary nodded, his cat-like eyes barley opened as he caressed Hoseok’s face. “I am. You fucked me so good, but don’t think I didn’t notice you putting on the condom. I wanted you to cum in me, jerk.”

Hoseok laughed, slowly catching his breath as he pecked the male’s lips one last time. “You’re such a freak when you’re horny.” He put the sweater on the male and fixed his hair, but didn’t pull out.

Changkyun was oddly silent as they dressed one another, almost bashful. Just as Hoseok opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, Changkyun spoke. “Thank you, hyung. For, you know, helping me. I really appreciate it.”

Hoseok blinked, then smiled. “I don’t mind. You were amazing, by the way. Let me know if you need help again.”

Changkyun smirked and stood up, moaning as the Hoseok’s length slipped out of him. If he wasn’t so tired, Hoseok would’ve fucked him again, but he decided to wipe himself down with some handwipes.

“I’m glad you say that, because I’m gonna be in heat for the next six days. This was merely the first day.” Changkyun stated, as though he were deciding what to get for lunch.

Hoseok was struck dumb, his eyes wide. Changkyun merely smiled and bent over slightly to kiss the older male on the lips. “You’ll get to fuck me every day this week, maybe even the weekend if you’re lucky. And you’re gonna knot me next time.”

Hoseok was barely processing the information, still sitting on his desk half naked with Changkyun staring down at him. Something about a week... and Changkyun...

Then, it clicked. “A whole week of you like this?!” This had to be a joke or a dream. Hoseok was stunned.

“Yup, a whole week of this sweet ass.” The omega spanked himself playfully before looking at the floor with a wince. “But first things first, I have to go grab another cake for the party. Im gonna use your card. Later!”

Hoseok watched as the omega leave with his credit card, his only company being his confused feelings, thoughts and the smashed cake laying pitifully on the wooden floor.


	2. Day Two: Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day following the start of Changkyun’s heat is far from easy for Hoseok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many typos in the last chapter and I’m so sad I can’t edit them rn.  
> I hope you all like this chapter, I’m going to continue this fic with all kinds of smut for everyone! Enjoy!

Hoseok sang a gentle tune under his breath as he put on his shoes, going over his mental checklist near the door.

He washed the dishes, put the iron away, fixed the bed, cleaned up the bathroom after using it and made sure the living room was tidy. Everything looked good, but he felt like he was missing something... 

With a smile, he suddenly noticed his small lunch box on the counter and placed it carefully in his bag. Running his eyes over the large space, he also spotted his freshly made veggie protein shake and grabbed it before leaving the apartment. Once the door was locked, he was off to work.

He walked wherever he went. He wasn’t keen on taking public transportation, especially with the sudden spike in interest in his company. The stocks and sales began to rise with the release of their newest line of products and his face was on the cover of every business magazine since. He figured out, very quick, that he didn’t like being the center of the public’s attention.

Some people found him to be too sweet or too naive to own a company. However, with his Master’s in Business Management and his ability to run a multi-million dollar company by himself, he never listened to what anyone said.

Hoseok didn’t let anything get to his head though. He wasn’t money hungry, as the business had originally belonged to his father and he was simply taking care of his inherited company. He liked to see his employees happy, never being the type to abuse his power for personal gain or amusement. He merely wanted his employees to be happy at the workplace, that thought alone made him happy.

He made his way across town, whistling to himself and helping elderly people across the street. It was a normal, happy morning for Hoseok, just like any other day.

Then, he remembered yesterday.

Actually, he thought about it from the moment Changkyun left his office, until he went home after the work day had finished. He recalled feeling horrible for taking advantage of his secretary, wishing he could’ve done things differently.

But then he remembered the boys flushed face, his irresistible scent and the delicious moans that left his plush lips. The cries of Hoseok’s name filling the air...

Taking a deep breath, Hoseok closed his eyes and adjusted his tie. He ran a hand through his hair and entered the building, greeting his employees with a smile and curt bows. 

He made it to the elevator and clicked the button for the top floor. He needed to be in his office ASAP.

He bit his lip as he fixed his shirt, wondering how he was supposed to face Changkyun. Would the younger male hate him? Maybe he would regret what they did and quit on the spot. The thought alone made Hoseok feel even worse.

He stepped out of the elevator, slowly making his way to his office. Not looking where he was going, he bumped into someone. He immediately recognized the person as the head of the accounting department, Yoo Kihyun.

Kihyun pushed the thick frames of his glasses up the bridge of his nose and bowed to Hoseok. The stack of folders in his arms teetered dangerously as he did so. “Morning, Hoseok hyung!”

“Ah, morning Kihyun.” Hoseok greeted, his smile strained as tried to collect his thoughts and act professional. “How are the quarterly reports going?”

“Everything is being handled smoothly, no issues whatsoever. I had to yell at Minhyuk’s employees to actually do something, but other than that, smooth sailing.” Kihyun smiled, his straight teeth sharp and white like a fox’s.

Hoseok heard his friends name and remembered the cake. Yesterday came back to his mind like a monstrous tidal wave that left no mercy for air or proper thinking. “Did... he like his cake yesterday?”

Kihyun snorted, flipping some lose strands from his hair that had fallen loose from its gelled confines. “I’ll never know if it tasted good or not. He refused to let anyone have a piece and ate the whole goddamn thing by himself. He’s such a glutton.”

Hoseok couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s mannerisms, picturing the happy alpha go bat-shit over a cake and hogging it to himself. “That’s Minhyuk alright. I’m glad he liked it. Make sure he actually works today, okay, Ki?”

“I’ll see what I can do. It’ll take a miracle to even get him to focus on something, let alone work.” Kihyun sighed, but there was amusement in his eyes as he nodded his head.

The CEO smiled and nodded. “Good. Let me know if you need anything Kihyun. And thank you for your hard work.”

“Hey, I love working here. It’s in my job description.” The Beta smiled, turning towards his office before stopping short. “Hey! Jooheon! Come here and help me.”

Hoseok’s eyes flickered towards the break room and spotted the male. He was a beta with chubby cheeks, sharp eyes and blonde hair. He worked in the accounting department with Kihyun and was an amazing worker. He was always on time, never fails to hand in things perfectly and is great with people. Hoseok sees him once in a great while and he always admired the younger male’s work ethic.

He watched as Jooheon nodded and grabbed some water in a paper cup from the cooler. Until, Hoseok’s eyes moved towards the person the cute male was talking to.

There, leaning against the cooler with a loose button up shirt, tight office pants and a messy fringe was Changkyun. The omega was relaxed, at ease with the fellow co-worker. He was smiling softly, laughing at what Hoseok presumed to be a joke, before he ran a hand through his hair...

Hoseok looked over the male’s body language once more. Then he bristled. Was Changkyun... flirting?

At that moment, Changkyun turned his head and met eyes with Hoseok. The omega blinked slowly as he took a sip of his water, the smallest of smirks on his lips as he swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly in the harsh office light.

Flashbacks of the day before filled his mind once more. Changkyun’s arched neck, his trembling fingers, his swollen mouth as he moaned for more. All he wanted was to-

“Hyung.” Kihyun’s voice broke through the alpha’s thoughts, the smaller male’s eyes big with concern. “Are you alright? I thought you’d be heading to your office since it’s already 9am.”

Hoseok slowly pulled his eyes from Changkyun to look at Kihyun. “Yeah... Thank you.” He nodded to the shorter male and walked towards his office.

But not before giving Changkyun a dark look, one that was filled with the promise of punishment.

Hoseok made it into his office and set his stuff down on the desk. He plugged in his phone charger and turned on his laptop, going over his metal checklist for the day in his head.

He had a meeting at 10, but before then he had to send some emails and make some phone calls to some stockholders. Then, he had a prototype meeting with the IT department at noon, followed by lunch with the managers at-

The door opened as he was logging into his email, Changkyun’s familiar scent filling the room as he entered. 

Hoseok didn’t look up from the screen as he began to type at the keys. “We have a lot of work to do today. Send emails out to the Jung cooperation about the meeting we have with them on Friday. Then, when you’re done, call the Payroll staff to make sure everyone’s holiday hours were added effectively.”

The omega didn’t respond, merely sitting at his desk and turning on his computer with a blank expression. Hoseok ignored it, however, pulling out a water bottle from his bag and taking a sip.

It was silent for a little while, nothing but the sound of typing and the beep of an answering machine. The clock was ticking steadily on the wall, clear as a bell in the large room.

A little while later, Changkyun began to shift in his chair. Hoseok looked up from an email, watching as Changkyun twisted his back and rolled his shoulders slightly. He gently raised his voice to speak. “You okay, Kyun?”

The smaller male turned his head to the side, but didn’t look at Hoseok as he nodded. He went back to work once more, eyes focused on the screen.

Not ten minutes later, Changkyun started to shift again. This time, he let out a small whimper, as though he couldn’t get comfortable despite his constant moving.

Hoseok sighed at the sight and stood up. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom. Stretch for a bit, so you don’t get stiff.” He ruffled the secretary’s hair on the way out and shut the door behind him.

He peed quickly, cursing himself for drinking so much water before going to work. He washed his hands in the large granite sink and looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked rested but his under eyes were slightly swollen. His skin was clear, but had a shadow of restlessness under he surface. He sighed and looked down at his hands, watching the cool water cascade along his fingers in ringlets.

Did he say something wrong? Why was Changkyun so quiet today? Hoseok splashed some water onto his face, letting the damp liquid clear his thoughts. Maybe he did regret the day before. Hoseok wanted to kick himself. He knew he shouldn’t have agreed to it. Now, he would have to find a replacement when Changkyun quit.

Sadly walking back to his office, Hoseok opened the door and immediately froze.

The air was pungent with the scent of heat. Quickly shutting the door behind him, Hoseok nearly covered his mouth as the scent of pine and vanilla practically constricted his lungs in a delicious twist of desire.

“Changkyun?” Hoseok called out. The male wasn’t at his desk, in fact, the room looked completely empty. The coat hanger was left alone, there was no one on the floor, so where-?

Then, he heard it.

The sound of soft moans, delicate and needy in the silent air. The soft calls of Hoseok’s name and the sound of skin on skin.

Walking behind his desk at the far side of the room, he pulled out his chair and looked down.

There, on the floor with his pants pooled at his ankles with his shirt undone, was Changkyun. The omega was stroking himself on the hardwood floor, his body flushed and his eyes big as his lips parted in another moan.

He looked up at Hoseok surprised, but continued to stroke himself as precum dripped onto his thighs and onto the floor. “H-Hyung...” He whispered, breathless.

“What are you doing under there, beautiful?” Hoseok asked, his tone light but his eyes dark. He looked over the desperate male and inhaled his scent with a deep growl. “Were you waiting for me?”

Changkyun let out a small whimper, his eyes dilated as his length began to turn red in need. “I-I tried to wait for you. I’m... I’m so needy for you, hyung.”

Hoseok bit his lip, his muscles tensing in the desire to hold back. Raising a hand, he gently cupped the omega’s chin and let out a low hum. “You tried to be good, but you ended up being bad. You need to be taught a lesson.”

Changkyun visibly shuddered and Hoseok nearly lost his mind at the sight. “Y-Yes, sir.” The omega nodded, pliant and practically fragile as he looked up at the alpha with those deep brown eyes.

Fixing his large chair, Hoseok sat down and spread his legs in front of the other. The secretary was still hidden under the desk, so no one would see him from the door. Hoseok unbuckled his work pants and freed his erection from the material. It sprang up and gently tapped Changkyun’s lips.

“Be a good boy and suck. You have a long punishment ahead of you.” Hoseok stated, eyeing the male with a smirk before returning to his emails.

It was silent for a moment, so much so that Hoseok thought the male had fallen asleep or left. Then, he felt warmth around his length, followed by a deep suck.

“Oh fuck..” Hoseok let out a surprised moan at the sensation, looking down at the omega. The sight nearly made him release right then and there.

Changkyun was looking up at him, with Hoseok’s dick in his mouth. He wrapped his lips around the head, gently flicking the slit with his tongue before hollowing his cheeks and taking the length fully into his throat. He began to bob his head and suck steadily, making Hoseok’s eyes shut and a series of pleased moans leave his lips.

Hoseok did his best to concentrate, but the tight, wet heat around his length was making it hard to focus. He let the sharp sucks, licks and soft whimpers leaving the omegas mouth slowly take over his mind, let the sounds gently take him under.

Changkyun kept his pace before he pulled off with a gasp, his face red. “Fuck my throat.” He said bluntly, his voice hoarse.

“What?” Hoseok choked, eyes wide as he met his secretary’s eyes.

“Be rough with me. Choke me with your cock and make me swallow your cum.” Changkyun moaned, his face growing more flushed with each word. He shifted on his knees, his engorged length weeping precum as he opened his mouth wide. “Skull-fuck me, hyung.”

“Sweet Jesus-“ Hoseok wheezed, quickly stroking himself before pushing into the male’s mouth. “Where the fuck do you learn this shit?”

Changkyun let out a pleased moan, his features blissed-out as he winked at Hoseok. “My imagination when I’m at home, thinking of you fucking me into the pillows and the bathroom floor.”

Hoseok’s mind swirled, his entire body sweating in arousal. This boy was a literal drug, unpredictable until you try him, the results always varying. He undid his shirt and began to thrust, letting out a groan of bliss as Changkyun pushed it deep into his throat.

He cupped the omega’s chin at first, not wanting to hurt him as he slowly rocked his hips. However, the omega opened his eyes and stared at Hoseok, a direct challenge, a dare to go harder. Biting his lip, Hoseok moved his hands to Changkyun’s hair, tugged at the strands and began to roll his hips once more.

He had never heard a sound more desperate, pleased and hungry than the noise that left Changkyun’s lips as he was throat fucked.

Hoseok gripped the male’s hair and fucked the tight heat relentlessly, his head tipping back as he pushed his length deep into the omega’s throat and made him choke on it. He pushed in fully and held Changkyun’s head in place, indulging in the gags and moans of euphoria that bubbled in the smaller male’s throat. The room was filled with the sound of wet skin on skin, the air thick with the scent of lust as he skull-fucked his secretary like no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Hoseok pulled out of Changkyun’s mouth, causing the smaller male to gasp and beg for more. The alpha tugged harshly at Changkyun’s hair, dragging him onto his feet and pushing him onto the desk. He forced the male onto his hands and knees, roughly wetting his fingers with the omega’s precum and pushing them into Changkyun’s tight entrance.

“Still tight for me, cutie?” Hoseok growled, smirking as Changkyun gripped the desk in pleasure.

“I-I’m always tight for you. P-Please, fuck me, hyung!” Changkyun begged, drool falling from his mouth as his eyes clenched in bliss, his entire body trembling like a leaf to Hoseok’s rough hands.

“You don’t deserve my dick today, angel.” Hoseok gave the male a sharp slap on the ass, loving the way it bounced as he continued to thrust his fingers. “You’re gonna cum to my fingers alone.”

Changkyun began to protest. “B-But, I-“

Without warning, Hoseok pressed three of his fingers in and began to drill into the male. The omega began to scream in bliss, Hoseok angling his fingers to find the precious bundle of nerves that would drive Changkyun crazy.

“You’re such a filthy thing, touching yourself under my desk. What if someone saw you?” Hoseok asked with a dark tone of possession on his voice, a sound unfamiliar and unknown to him. 

He watched as Changkyun writhed and tried to respond, merely slowing down his fingers as he continued to speak. “I bet you would’ve kept going. Can anyone please you the way I can, angel?”

Before the other could speak, Hoseok increased his speed and began to pound his fingers into the omega at a blinding speed. 

With his eyes snapping open, Changkyun threw his head back and screamed, sweat pouring down his face as he moaned out brokenly. “F-Fuck, oh my god...! N-No one can please me like you can, hyung-!”

He continued his assault and leaned down to whisper in the omega’s ear. “Do you touch yourself to thoughts of me, Changkyun? Of me digging my nails into your skin and leaving bruises that you can touch later?" 

Changkyun moaned desperately, attempting to keep his eyes open as his length twitched and swelled between his open thighs. “A-Ah... you’re all I’ve thought about since you fucked me yesterday, Hyung. No one can p-please me like you, no one! I want you to fuck me and use me as your toy, fuck- Just fuck me!”

Hoseok braced his arm and used all of his power to drill into Changkyun’s prostate with his fingers. He moved towards the male’s neck and suddenly bit into it, hard enough to break the skin.

He watched Changkyun orgasm and it was one of the most beautiful things Hoseok had ever witnessed. It was the sunset falling below the horizon, brilliant and powerful, filled with endless flashes of color and glory before fading to darkness.

He held the male up on his desk, biting into the male’s throat as he buried his nose into Changkyun’s scent gland in his neck. He continued to thrust his fingers before pulling them out and holding them near the omega’s swollen lips. “Taste yourself.”

Changkyun’s eyes were barely opened as he licked and sucked greedily at the wet digits. Hoseok shivered at the sight, quickly pulling out his fingers and capturing the omega’s lips in a fierce kiss.

Beside them, the phone began to ring. With a smirk, Hoseok pulled away and licked his lips while his fingers wrapped around the omega’s flacid length. “Why don’t you answer, Kyun?”

The omega groaned at the sensation, his length already starting to grow hard as he arched to the touches. The ringing continued, so with a deep breath, he cleared his throat and placed the phone to his ear. “Hello?” He asked, his voice wrecked.

With a dark smile, Hoseok began to kiss and lick up Changkyun’s neck. He marked and sucked every inch of skin he could reach as he pumped the omega’s length slow and hard, his calloused hands rough on the sensitive area.

His voice shaky, Changkyun hummed into the phone as he eyed Hoseok. “F-Friday is still okay for the meeting, Mr. Jung? I’ll make sure everything is arranged for you.”

Hoseok grinned at the broken sight that was his secretary. He continued to stroke the male, faster and harder than before, but sneakily pushed his fingers into the omega once more. Changkyun’s eyes snapped open as he began to bounce on Hoseok’s fingers, arching sinfully with a broken cry of bliss.

He caught his breath and struggled to speak into the phone. “C-CEO Shin and I will see you then. Have a good day.” Practically slamming the phone onto the receiver, Changkyun slammed his lips against Hoseok’s and bounce on his fingers like no tomorrow.

Hoseok moaned in bliss and kissed the omega back intensely, increasing the pace of his hands until Changkyun was thrashing in his lap. With one final deep suck on the male’s lower lip, he drilled into the male’s prostate and gave him a sharp stroke. “Cum, Changkyun.”

The secretary’s eyes rolled back, his body arched and he released violently onto the desk. He shook and writhed as his body twitched in euphoria, gasping and shaking against the hardwood desk.

Hoseok had never seen a more beautiful sight and felt his length tense. He pulled Changkyun so the smaller male could lay down, then stroked his own length roughly. He looked at Changkyun’s euphoric expression and bruised skin, then released all over his face with a whisper of the omega’s name.

Changkyun licked his lips and closed his eyes as the release coated his lashes and cheeks, swallowing what he could with a soft moan. He shuddered once more and smirked to himself, his sweaty bangs sticking to his forehead. “Holy shit, that was fantastic.”

Hoseok pulled up his jeans and rolled his eyes. “I swear you annoy me just so you can get fucked, you horny brat.”

“And you always deliver.” Changkyun sighed in content, wiping his body with some tissues from Hoseok’s desk. “Blame it on my heat though. It’s like this non-stop. I’ve been in ice baths and taking painkillers since yesterday. Now I’m gonna take even more when I get home.”

Hoseok knew that heats were painful, most omega’s unable to walk or even stand up during that time of the month. He rubbed his neck and tilted his head. “Do you need help getting home?”

“Nah, I’m gonna crash at Jooheon’s place tonight. My apartment isn’t suited for my crazy heat mannerisms.” Changkyun stated simply, moving to put on his clothes.

Hoseok’s eye twitched hearing the employee’s name. “Are you and him close?”

Changkyun smiled, gentle and serene. “Yeah, we’ve been friends since we were kids. I’ve known him forever, he’s my best friend. We joined the company at the same time and everything-“

“That’s nice.” Hoseok cut the male for short, unsure why he was acting this way. He didn’t want to hear about Jooheon, not there and not ever. He kept his eyes down and went back to the email he forgot to send during their session.

Changkyun said nothing, despite staring into Hoseok’s skull for a bit. Then, he hopped off the desk and went to the door where he paused. “Hey, hyung?”

“Yes?” Hoseok asked, voice clipped as he kept his eyes down.

“Jooheon isn’t helping me with my heat, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Changkyun’s voice was soft, deep and filled with an emotion Hoseok couldn’t place.

Hoseok suddenly looked up at his secretary, trying not to let his emotions show on his face. “That thought didn’t even cross my mind.” He fibbed, positive that it showed in his voice.

The omega exposed a soft smile and rubbed his neck. “I’m glad. Because you don’t have to be jealous. You’re the only one I let touch me.”

With that, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

And just like the day before, left Hoseok’s mind in a whirl. But this time, his heart was pounding in his chest and all he could think about was Changkyun’s gentle smile and deep voice.

He was beginning to think that this wasn’t just random sex to help his secretary. Maybe, this was something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I have no idea where I’m going with this fic, but I’ll do my best to update while I’m here in Seoul!


	3. Day Three: Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hump day with some drama for the CEO and secretary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay! I wanted to update this when I was sure how I wanted it to come out, so I'm happy to FINALLY be sharing Chapter 3 with you all! Enjoy!

Wednesday morning, the sun was shining brightly on the city of Seoul. The air had the scent of summer on the breeze and it was a lovely time to be outside enjoying the weather.

Inside of Shin Industries, Hoseok was supposed to be getting ready for the meeting that was happening at noon.

Instead, Hoseok had Changkyun pinned onto the conference room table, his hips snapping roughly against his secretary’s in a heated frenzy.

“H-Hoseok..” Changkyun gasped, his back arching as the CEO bit into the sensitive part of his neck. “ _Mm_ … we have to get ready for the meeting.”

Hoseok let out a growl, continuing to ground his hips into Changkyun roughly. He looked into the smaller male’s eyes and tugged at his hair with a smirk. “I didn’t say you could speak. We have more than enough time, stop worrying.”

Changkyun opened his mouth to respond, when Hoseok moved his hips in a way that had the secretary’s eyes rolling back. “Oh _shit_ \- Right there-! Harder, hyung!”

Suddenly pinning Changkyun’s back onto the table, Hoseok lifted the omega’s legs high in the air, allowing more access to push in deeper. He kept his eyes on Changkyun’s blissed-out face as the younger moaned and bounced to every thrust, his length leaking proudly against his stomach. He looked like a divine dream and Hoseok couldn’t look away.

Hoseok was trying not to think, truly doing his best to focus on pleasuring his secretary-in-need. But all he could think about was getting lost in the omega’s familiar, soft scent, just giving him everything his young heart desired and-

“Fuck- _Fuck_ , I’m gonna cum, hyung..! Oh my god!” Changkyun’s voice rang in the empty room, his skin flushed beautifully as his legs began to quake with the intense pleasure. His entire body began to tense and tears filled his eyes as he clung to Hoseok’s biceps. “H-Hoseok..!”

Closing his eyes, Hoseok used all of his force to coax the orgasm from the gorgeous male, getting lost in the melodic moans. He tugged at Changkyun’s length and snapped his hips as fast and hard as he could, moaning out, “Cum, angel.”

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Changkyun released into Hoseok’s hand, the orgasm seemingly going on forever as the omega thrashed and twitched in the blissful afterglow. His eyes were watery, his cheeks flushed and his mouth agape as he struggled to catch his breath. All that filled his expression was pure content and an alluring gaze.

Hoseok released shortly after, the sudden orgasm taking his breath away. He caressed Changkyun’s thighs and slowly pulled out, wrapping up the soiled condom and tossing it in the waste bin under the large table.

It was silent for what felt like hours while Changkyun cleaned himself up. He smiled tenderly at Hoseok and sat up, slowly adjusting his work clothes. “Thanks for that, hyung. This heat is driving me nuts.”

“You’re lucky I have the stamina for this.” Hoseok huffed, his expression playful as he kissed down Changkyun’s neck, inhaling the omega’s intoxicating scent. “This is the second time this morning and it’s not even noon.”

Changkyun laughed, a low purr escaping his lips as he arched into the kisses. “What can I say? You give really good sex and my body can’t resist your sexiness while in heat.”

The CEO wiped down Changkyun’s body with some tissues, his expression calm despite the little butterflies in his stomach. “Am I attractive when you’re not in heat?”

“Of course you are.” Changkyun nodded, as though it were common knowledge. “You’re one of the most attractive alphas I’ve ever met. The nicest, too. Most alphas would never agree to… something like this.”

Hoseok nearly punched himself in the gut to stop the butterflies from spreading further. “I would never abandon you or ignore you in a time like this, Changkyun. We’ve been working together for a few years now and honestly; this is the _least_ I could do for you. You’re wonderful and I’m always happy to help you.”

The omega’s eyes grew wide, but his smile was bashful as he rubbed his nose. “I don’t know about all of that but… you’re an awesome guy, hyung. Thank you, for giving me a chance and all that.”

Hoseok felt the butterflies catch in his throat, unsure of what to say or do as emotions bubbled inside of him. He looked at Changkyun and willed himself to say something, anything, to show how he’s been feeling for the past few days. “Changkyunnie..”

The silence was broken as the sound of a knock filled the quiet room. At once, Hoseok was on his feet and adjusting his jacket while he made his way to the door. Behind him, Changkyun was cleaning off the table with a tissue. “One moment.”

The CEO unlocked the door and was instantly met with a group of men, led by a very familiar and handsome alpha. His smile was warm as he nodded his head. “Hoseok.”

Hoseok returned the smile with a feeling of warmth in his chest. “Hyunwoo. It’s been awhile.” He shook the visitor’s hand and led his party inside, smiling as Changkyun bowed. “Hyunwoo, this is my secretary, Im Changkyun. Changkyun, this is the CEO of Son Cooperation, Son Hyunwoo.”

Changkyun bowed a full 90 degrees, his smile and voice professional as he greeted the alpha. “Pleasure to meet you, sir. Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to meet with us today.”

Hyunwoo’s eyes were curled as he smiled and waved his hand. He was always intimidating at first, but his relaxed expression and aura created a sense of calm with anyone he met. “I’ve heard so much about you, Changkyun. Thank you for keeping Hoseok in check. He can be a bit forgetful and whiny at times, but he’s an amazing CEO.”

Hoseok’s entire face burned bright red. “Excuse you! At least I don’t fall asleep with my eyes open during meetings!”

Hyunwoo covered his smile with his large hand, casual and light. “I suppose that’s true. What do you think, Changkyun? Is he a good CEO?”

Hoseok held his breath as Changkyun contemplated for a moment before speaking. “Everyone has their faults, but Hoseok hyung has built this place from the ground up and everyone loves working here. He’s obviously doing something amazing and I see it every day.”

Hoseok did his best to hide the sudden wave of happiness filing his body. Smiling warmly, he gestured to the conference table with a nod. “Let’s begin the meeting, shall we?”

One by one, all of the investors, stock holders and finally Hyunwoo himself, sat at the large table. They pulled out their notepads and computers, opening to blank pages and word documents while Hoseok set up the projector.

Near the front of the table, Changkyun bit his lips as he opened up a PowerPoint on the room’s PC.  He doubled checked everything and glanced at Hoseok. “Everything is in order. Ready when you are.”

Hoseok nodded and adjusted his tie, looking over the notes one last time before he whispered under his breath to the secretary. “Thank you, Kyun. Let’s get this over with so we can finish what we started earlier, in the office.”

Changkyun’s eyes grew wide and his face turned bright red. Doing his best to cover his surprise with a cough, he put the PowerPoint on full screen to begin the meeting.

“Thank you all for coming here today. This slideshow will be short and sweet and shall be open for discussions or questions at the end. Thank you.” With a bow, Hoseok turned towards the projection and began to speak.

At the table however, he overheard a comment that caught his attention. “.. _gonna make it quick so he can go knot that omega secretary of his._ ”

Clenching his jaw, Hoseok went through the presentation as professionally as possible. He was hoping to make a few new items that would revolutionize not only the industry, but be affordable on the consumer’s end as well. He used all of his charm and business training in hopes to have this meeting end on a good note.

Once the sideshow was over, Hoseok looked over the table with a smile. “Any questions about the ideal products or the company?”

A few questions were asked about investing in the products, while other questions were in regards to the cost of materials and why they should invest in Hoseok’s company. Questions that Hoseok knew how to answer from heart.

Hoseok’s words were confident. “Honestly, I began this company in hopes of making products that are worth a profit, while also creating a workplace and providing every party involved with their priorities taken care of and happiness. The money is great, but I want to have my brand be seen as one that everyone looks at with pride and satisfaction.”

The table smiled in satisfaction, a few writing notes down and talking amongst one another in appraisal.

Then, once more, Hoseok heard the same voice as before make another comment. “ _I’m sure that omega is satisfied._ ”

The CEO bristled, raising his voice as he struggled to keep his voice calm. “Whoever said that, please, stand up. I would like to hear what you said fully.”

A sudden silence filled the table, the discomfort hanging in the air like a wet blanket. Everyone looked amongst once another, but Hoseok knew that they were afraid to call out the perpetrator. Looks like he’d have to try again.

“Please, reveal yourself and share what you said about my secretary. I would _love_ to answer any questions you may have.” Hoseok growled, his expression calm but his professionalism breaking as he tensed in anticipation.

“Hoseok.” Hyunwoo’s voice rang out clear as a bell, but his expression was tight.

Hoseok nearly stepped down, but a suited man in his late twenties stared at Hoseok as he stood up. He was smirking. “Tell me, Mr. Shin. What is your relationship with your secretary?”

Hoseok felt his inner wolf starting to growl and dug his nails into his palm to keep calm. “Changkyun has been my secretary for the past two years. He works alongside me as an equal to keep this company functional. Any other questions?”

The male raised a brow, his face mocking. “So you mean to tell me, that your relationship with him is strictly professional?”

“Jinyoung.” Hyunwoo’s voice was a bit louder this time, the anger in his voice present as he tried to mediate.

Hoseok, however, wasn’t having it. Not in his company. “Yes. And even if it weren’t, that is none of your concern. We’re here to discuss numbers, not personal matters that don’t concern you.”

“It concerns me when that little _slut_ of yours is stinking this place up with his heat!” Jinyoung snapped, fully yelling as he pointed a finger at a silent Changkyun.

At once, Hoseok’s sanity snapped and his entire body bristled as every vein began to fill with rage. He clenched his jaw and felt his muscles flex with every breath he took, unable to resist roaring back at the alpha as he lost control. “ _Don’t you ever talk about Changkyun like that, you racist, disgusting little-!_ ”

“That is _enough!_ ” Hyunwoo’s voice boomed deafeningly, instantly creating silence and freezing everyone in their tracks. He was standing up, his entire body tense as he stared at the table with a death-intended expression. “This meeting is dismissed. Everyone, return back to the company. Everyone except you, Jinyoung. Stand outside.”

No one spoke as the remaining investors and staff filed out of the room like worker ants. Hoseok bowed to each one, but never took his eyes off of Jinyoung, his head spinning from the sudden anger that was ebbing from his system.

Changkyun’s voice startled him, despite how soft it was. His head was down, his expression hidden from view. “I-I’m going to… go back to the office now, hyung.”

Stunned, Hoseok grabbed Changkyun’s wrist and shook his head. “No, you’re staying here. That bastard is going to apologize to you and we’re going to go back together.”

“Hyung-“ Changkyun tried to pull away, tugging as best as he could with a shake of his head.

The CEO kept his grip, his expression earnest as he tried to reason with his secretary. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Changkyun. It doesn’t matter if you’re an alpha, beta or omega, you’re- “

The omega suddenly stiffened, finally showing his face. A face filled with tears as he shook his head. “You… you could never understand, what it’s like. I’m not ashamed, I’m…”

Hyunwoo walked over to the duo, his expression tight. “Hoseok, Changkyun- “

Suddenly, Changkyun pulled away from Hoseok and bowed. “I apologize for disturbing the meeting. I’m going to excuse myself now.” Without another word, the secretary ran out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Every instinct urged Hoseok to go after the omega and started to move, when Hyunwoo placed a hand on his friend’s arm. “Leave him be. We need to talk.”

“Talk about what?!” Hoseok snapped, stepping away from his old friend, his body and voice tense with frustration. “Everything was going fine until _your_ employee disrespected my secretary in a business meeting! What is there to talk about than firing that worker of yours?”

“That’s my decision to make, Hoseok.” Hyunwoo responded, his voice cool as he raised a brow. “I don’t tell you how to handle your staff, so please, don’t tell me how to handle mine. I’m going to speak with him once I’m done talking with you.”

Hoseok huffed and walked over to the window. It was a view that displayed the entire city at nearly 20 stories in height. He could see the people walking and the cars passing below, wondering what was happening in their lives as he stayed troubled in his.

“Hoseok.” Hyunwoo’s voice was calmer now, nearly a whisper as he sat against the table. “I know it’s been stressful for you, having this business. I also know how intelligent and compassionate you are when it comes to work and your work family. You’re an amazing individual and this company is lucky to have you.”

“Don’t butter me up.” Hoseok sighed, closing his eyes. “Just tell me straight out.”

“Okay.” Hyunwoo took a deep breath and spoke slowly. “I care a lot about you, Hoseok, since we were kids. As your friend and business partner, I’d advise you not to get too close to that secretary. I know you care about him, but you need to keep him at an arm’s length.”

“For what? Why should I distance myself? He’s done nothing wrong.” Hoseok felt like he was being attacked, his whole body on edge.

“Industry jobs are tough on everyone, but it’s exceedingly harder for omegas to work in higher-paid positions.” Hyunwoo crossed his arms over his chest. “Not to say that they can’t do it, but it’s very difficult and strenuous on them being around too many alphas at one time. They are also treated horribly, with indifference or scrutiny, as they are always targeted by higher ranks for their ‘weaker’ nature.”

Hoseok’s nostrils flared. “This isn’t a food chain. I didn’t hire him to prove a point. I hired him for this position based on his skill and intellect. Fuck what anyone else thinks, he’s amazing at what he does and I refuse to let anyone treat him like he’s inferior.”

“I don’t doubt that. You’ve always been a good judge of character and Changkyun is truly a wonderful addition to your company.” The tan-skinned alpha looked at the ceiling. “This world is rough and the last thing I want to see is you get hurt. When it comes to Changkyun, he has to decide what’s best for him. He must be keeping a lot to himself, so he doesn’t worry you. Don’t forget, you may treat him like an equal, but you’re two completely different people.”

“I know that…” Hoseok sighed.

It was silent for a bit, until Hyunwoo spoke again. “Not to get too personal, but I’m genuinely curious. Have you been helping him with his heat?”

The CEO’s cheeks flared but he refused to look away. “Yeah. He had been on suppressants for so long that he grew an immunity to them. I offered him PTO but he still wants to come to work cause it’s such a busy week. He’s been holding out okay so far.”

“Forever the gentleman.” Hyunwoo chuckled. “His pheromones are quite… strong. You should go to his side and help him. Just don’t knot him, at least, not anytime soon.”

“Believe me, I’m not ready for kids yet.” Hoseok ran a hand through his hair, his mind already on Changkyun. Shaking the thoughts away, he smiled weakly at Hyunwoo. “We’re still good?”

“Don’t act like you don’t want kids one day.” The gentle alpha nodded, pulling Hoseok into a quick hug. “We’re always good. I’ll have a report from the investors faxed over by tomorrow. It’ll have the terms of negotiation on it along with some feedback. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect. Thanks, hyung.” Hoseok walked his friend to the door, then cleared his throat. “Quick thing. Get that kid out of my building before I snap his neck, please?”

Hyunwoo chuckled and nodded. “You got it. See you, Hoseok.” Walking out, the alpha gestured for Jinyoung to follow and the duo disappeared down the hall in a matter of seconds.

Hoseok let out a sigh of relief he didn’t know he was holding. Glancing at the clock, he went over his mental checklist for the day. It was Wednesday so he had to have certain reports submitted before the end of the day, prepare for payday on Friday and-

He snapped out of his trance as a commotion arose near the elevators. He instantly spotted Kihyun, the beta’s eyes filled with panic as he ran up to Hoseok, out of breath.

“Kihyun, what’s wrong? What happened?” Hoseok asked, eyebrows furrowed while he inspected the male for any injuries.

Struggling to breathe, Kihyun’s face tended as he wheezed out, “C-Changkyun… collapsed…

A wave of fear filled Hoseok, his eyes wide as he nearly shook Kihyun for more information. “Changkyun? W-Where is he? Is he here?”

Kihyun shook his head, slowly recovering. “Jooheon… took him home. I wanted to let you know, Changkyun… didn’t look too good.”

That was all Hoseok heard before he took off down the hallway. He couldn’t see the people calling after hum, couldn’t feel the hands trying to stop him as he stormed out of the building at a blinding speed. He couldn’t see anything but Changkyun in his mind.

Changkyun…

It was almost like Hoseok knew where he was supposed to be going, somehow ending up where Changkyun’s scent trail ended. It was a shabby apartment building at the edge of the city, where the glamor and chrome ended and turned to stone and trees. The air was humid but peaceful, hardly any sound to be heard.

Walking up to the door, Hoseok knocked rapidly, attempting to catch his barring’s and his breath. He needed to know if the male was okay and to talk to him properly after what happened. He kept imagining horrible things and _why wasn’t anyone answering the door?_

After what felt like a millennium, the door finally unlocked. Hoseok wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was still surprised to see Jooheon staring at him.

The male’s black hair was tousled, his expression guarded as he looked Hoseok over with a huff before bowing respectfully. “CEO Shin.”

“Is Changkyun here? I heard he collapsed.” Hoseok said rapidly, using all of his self-control to not barge past his worker and check on Changkyun.

“He’s here. He’s resting if you’d like to see him.” As Hoseok walked past Jooheon, the male grabbed the alpha’s arm, non-hostle but firm. “He was under a lot of stress because of that meeting, being around all of those alphas. Despite that, he’s still asking for you.”

Hoseok fell still, his eyes closed before he sighed. “I’m going to make it up to him, I promise. I’m sorry for doing this to your friend, but I’ll protect him.”

Jooheon released Hoseok’s hand, his face passive. “I can’t say you’re my favorite guy, then again you sign my checks. Please, watch over him. I’ll leave you be.”

The alpha nodded, a small smile on his lips as he bowed to Jooheon. “Thank you, Jooheon. I’m sorry for all of the trouble.”

The apartment was small, yet homey. The furniture was all second-hand, matching the hardwood floors and white plastered walls. It was filled with warmth and felt safe, from the lavender scented candles in the living room, to the empty ramen packets and cups of tea in the kitchen.

Changkyun’s scent was coming from the second floor and Hoseok made his way up the creaky staircase. He came to a door that was painted black and had a simple sign that read, ‘ _Changkyun’s abode. Knock before you enter, I might be naked’._

Hoseok smiled at the message, fondly imagining Changkyun’s focused face as he wrote on the paper before taping it. He had a lot of feelings he needed to sort out and didn’t want to keep in anymore. Taking a deep breath, Hoseok nodded to himself and knocked on the door before going inside.

Sitting in a cozy twin-sized bed near the window, Changkyun was buried under the thin sheets and blankets. Hoseok could see that his skin was flushed and he could hear the soft whimpers leaving the omega’s lips as he struggled to get comfortable. The sight made his heart ache, knowing the male was in pain.

It didn’t take more than a heartbeat or two for Changkyun to take in Hoseok’s scent and he sat up like he was electrocuted. But as soon as he sat up, his body crumpled and he collapsed back into the sheets. With the movement, a wave of his pheromones filled Hoseok’s nostrils, the sickly-sweet scent already his undeniable drug.

“H-Hyung… why are you here?” Changkyun gasped, his face plastered with sweat as he tried to speak. His limbs were tense but he couldn’t stop shifting.

Hoseok’s eyes were sad. “You’ve been battling this heat for 3 days. How can you handle it? Isn’t it painful?”

Changkyun’s smile was weak as he shrugged. “I’ve… dealt with it my whole life. It’s in my genetic code. Believe me, if I were the type of omega to go surgery to make it stop I would, but I don’t mind it. It just sucks when I have to go to work or go outside. It’s part of me.”

The alpha kept his distance, not wanting to crowd the omega. He leaned against the frame and nodded slowly. “You’re very strong, Changkyun. I’m sorry about what happened today. I wish there was more I could do for you; I wish I could shut everyone up with their stupid opinions about you.”

“You already do enough for me, hyung.” Changkyun sighed, his eyes on the window as the sun slowly began to set, creating a golden hue on the male’s pretty features. “You’ve done everything and more. I could never ask you for anything else. You’re… wonderful.”

Hoseok shook his head. “I don’t feel wonderful. I should be able to protect you. I’m supposed to keep you safe and well-tended to if you’re stressed or upset.”

Changkyun snorted, a small smile forming on his lips. “You sound like a Sugar Alpha.”

“I can’t help that I like to pamper my Sugar Omega.” Hoseok joked, a hint of a grin forming. “I’d make sure nothing would ever hurt you. I’ll put these giant muscles to good use to protect you.”

The two were silent for a moment, the silence gentle as a breeze filtered through the window. Hoseok was wondering if he should bring food to Changkyun, maybe buy him some snacks or a treat.

He looked at Changkyun and spotted a wash-bin near the bed. Dipping a towel in the cool water, he placed it on the omega’s forehead and wiped some of his sweat. “I’m gonna grab you some dinner. What would you like to eat to help you feel better?”

The older male’s eyes widened as Changkyun’s hand rested on his. The omega’s eyes were barely opened, but he licked his swollen lips and leaned in to kiss Hoseok’s hand, his entire body shaking as he took in the older male’s scent.

“Changkyun…” Hoseok whispered, unable to remove his gaze from the younger male’s need-filled expression.

The male trailed kisses down Hoseok’s palm, to his wrist, then back up to his fingertips. His breathing was unsteady and he looked so desperate, but his voice was confident as he whispered. “Stay with me.”

Hoseok knew he shouldn’t. He shouldn’t be leaning in to kiss Changkyun's soft lips, no matter how he felt.

He shouldn’t be taking off his clothes and tossing them to the floor while he kissed down Changkyun’s neck like it was the last time.

He shouldn’t be pulling the covers back and pulling Changkyun to bring their bodies closer together as their soft moans carried in the evening air.

But Hoseok was weak for Changkyun, a beautiful blessing and a curse. A blessing and a curse that he refused to let go of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Any thoughts on Hoseok's feelings for Changkyun? Any guesses or thoughts as to what will happen next?
> 
> Come say hello on my twitter @monstabaebae <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Come and chat with me on Curious Cat @monstabaebae  
> Thank you for the support and comments!


End file.
